Doki Doki VS Smile Pretty Cure: Our Hearts are Online! Plunge into the Virtual World!
Doki Doki VS Smile Pretty Cure: Our Hearts are Online! Plunge into the Virtual World! (ドキドキ﻿ＶＳスマイルプリキュア！　心がオンライン！仮想世界に飛び込め！ Doki Doki tai Sumairu Purikyua!: Kokoro ga Onrain! Kasō Sekai ni Tobikome!) is the fifth of the Pretty Cure teamup specials written by Cure Shabon. Plot When it was thought that Pierrot was gone, he returns as a deadly computer virus feeding off the malice of those who abuse the Internet and converting it into Bad Energy. When he infects the computers of Oogai Middle School, the Smile and Doki Doki Cures find themselves teaming up and entering the cyberspace in order to stop him from reviving once again. Characters Pretty Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart / Avatar Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond / Avatar Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta / Avatar Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword / Avatar Sword *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy / Avatar Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny / Avatar Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace / Avatar Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March / Avatar March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty / Avatar Beauty *Candy / Royale Candy / Avatar Candy Fairies *Charle *Rachel *Lance *Davi *Pop *Wolrun *Onini *Majorin Teamup-Exclusive Allies *Kirishima Junichi (霧島純一) **A student at Oogai First Middle School, though in a different class than Mana and Rikka. His wide knowledge of technology allows him to be a loyal ally to the girls, and although initially confused by the presence of the fairies, they eventually work together to provide mission control for the Cures. *Pixy (ピクシー) and Accel (アクセル) **Twin cyberspace dwellers, who resemble little children -- Pixy being a girl and Accel a boy -- and aid the Cures in defeating Pierrot.EXE. They are able to combine into the androgynous teenage-looking Cure-like warrior Avatar Pixeller (アバターピクセラー). During the climax, when the Cures are nearly beaten by Pierrot.EXE, Avatar Pixeller uses the last bit of strength zie has left to temporarily lend them hir power, which, combined with the fairies and children all around the world cheering for them via e-mail, takes the form of the Avatar power-ups. Villains *Pierrot.EXE (ピエーロ﻿．ＥＸＥ Piēro Eguze) **The newest incarnation of Pierrot, taking the form of a deadly virus who feeds off the aggression and malice of those who abuse the Internet and converts it into Bad Energy, in order to return to the real world and try, once again, to bring about the Worst Possible Ending. In this form, he can also corrode and absorb data, as well as make clones of himself, all in tremendous speed. *HI-Jacker (﻿ＨＩ－ジャッカー Haijakkā) **A corrupted cyberspace dweller who resembles a man in his late 20s/early 30s and serves as Pierrot.EXE's new right-hand man. Unlike Joker, his predecessor, HI-Jacker is stoic and cynical, but like him seems to showcase an extreme loyalty to his superior. Power Debut Power-Up Forms *Avatar Forms (Doki Doki + Smile Cures) Attacks *Binary Execution (Avatar Pixeller) *Sweet Binary Shower (Cure Heart + Cure Happy + Avatar Pixeller) *Lovely Rainbow Execution (Doki Doki + Smile Cures in Avatar Forms) Cast *Aida Mana / Cure Heart / Avatar Heart: Hitomi Nabatame (生天目 仁美 Nabatame Hitomi) *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond / Avatar Diamond: Minako Kotobuki (寿 美菜子 Kotobuki Minako) *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta / Avatar Rosetta: Mai Fuchigami (渕上 舞 Fuchigami Mai) *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword / Avatar Sword: Kanako Miyamoto (宮本 佳那子 Miyamoto Kanako) *Charle: Kumiko Nishihara (西原 久美子 Nishihara Kumiko) *Rachel: Yuka Terasaki (寺崎 裕香 Terasaki Yuka) *Lance: Ayaka Ohashi (大橋 彩香 Ohashi Ayaka) *Davi: Yumi Uchiyama (内山 夕実 Uchiyama Yumi) *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy / Avatar Happy: Misato Fukuen (福圓 美里 Fukuen Misato) *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny / Avatar Sunny: Asami Tano (田野 アサミ Tano Asami) *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace / Avatar Peace: Hisako Kanemoto (金元 寿子 Kanemoto Hisako) *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March / Avatar March: Marina Inoue (井上 麻里奈 Inoue Marina) *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty / Avatar Beauty: Chinami Nishimura (西村 ちなみ Nishimura Chinami) *Candy / Royale Candy / Avatar Candy: Ikue Ōtani (大谷 育江 Ōtani Ikue) *Pop: Daisuke Sakaguchi (阪口 大助 Sakaguchi Daisuke) *Wolrun: Tomoyuki Shimura (志村 知幸 Shimura Tomoyuki) *Onini: Hiroshi Iwasaki (岩崎 ひろし Iwasaki Hiroshi) *Majorin: Mīna Tominaga (冨永 みーな Tominaga Mīna) *Kirishima Junichi: Miyuki Oshima (大島美幸 Ōshima Miyuki) *Pixy / Avatar Pixeller: Hiromi Konno (今野 宏美 Konno Hiromi) *Accel / Avatar Pixeller: Shizuka Ishikawa (石川 静 Ishikawa Shizuka) *Pierrot.EXE: Tesshō Genda (玄田 哲章 Genda Tesshō) *HI-Jacker: Kōji Yusa (遊佐 浩二 Yusa Kōji) Music Opening theme *"Let's Happy Go Lucky! Doki Doki Smile!" (Ｌｅｔ＇ｓ ハッピーｇｏラッキー！ドキドキスマイル！ Rettsu Happī Go Rakkī! Doki Doki Sumairu!, Re R) **Lyrics: Sumiyo Mutsumi/Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Hideaki Takatori/Chiho Kiyooka **Arrangement: Hiroaki Kagoshima/Taisuke Ikeda **Artists: Aya Ikeda and Tomoyo Kurosawa Ending theme *"Beyond This Sky ~Miracle☆Connection~" (﻿この空の向こう～ミラクル☆コネクション﻿～ Kono Sora no Mukō ~Mirakuru☆Konekushon~) **Lyrics: Takayuki Tonegawa **Composition: Dr. Usui **Arrangement: Dr. Usui and Takayuki Tonegawa **Artists: Misato Fukuen and Hitomi Nabatame Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:Crossovers Category:Teamup Specials